What are These Words & Why do They Say I Love You?
by CielHibird29
Summary: La mayor tragedia del lenguaje humano es la inhabilidad para expresar correctamente las emociones en palabras. 5927, FLUFF EXTREMO, twoshot. Cartas de amor. Traduccion Autorizada
1. Carta de Gokudera

_Traductora (cielhibird29):_** Hola:D aqui con mi primera traduccion (yay) lo que me inspiró a traducir este lindo fic es que es de mi OTP y en verdad ame la redaccion de esta chica. Estas cartas son simplemente hermosas y dije: MERECEN SER LEÍDAS POR MAS PERSONAS.  
><strong>

**La historia pertenece a CarlileLovesAnime  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Escritora: (CarlileLovesAnime):<em>****

**Hola-la-la~**

**Estaba en modo 5927, asi que (traté) de escribir algo de Gokudera para Tsuna. (Tambien escribi una carta de respuesta de parte de Tsuna... ¿Debería publicarla esa tambien? No es tan buena, pero bueno, se trata de Tsuna.) **

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece**

What are These Words and Why do They Say 'I Love You'?

¿Que son estas palabras y porque dicen "Te amo"?

Querido Décimo,

La mayor tragedia del lenguaje humano es la inhabilidad para expresar correctamente las emociones en palabras.

Recientemente, he estado contemplando maneras para decirte ciertas cosas que deben ser dichas. Me he quebrado el cerebro día y noche para tratar de encontrar que, si es posible, podría hacer justicia a este tema.

No puedo hablar en voz alta porque mi voz desaparece; no puedo tocar el piano porque mis dedos tropiezan consigo mismos; no puedo alinear las estrellas y no puedo tenerte viviendo mi vida y simplemente no puedo hacerte sentir en el paraíso, porque no soy Dios – todo en todo, no hay manera en la tierra en la que yo podría en verdad darte una idea de cuánto significas para mi excepto en este gran recurso que es la palabra escrita.

Te amo.

Por favor entiende: en mi vida entera, nunca había sido capaz de sentirme de esta manera. Todo lo que yo había amado terminaba muriendo frente a mis ojos. El amor era un concepto completamente extraño para mí. Siempre he vivido en un espiral, una autodestructiva existencia. Incluso en la gente en la que creía que podía confiar, gente como mi madre, mi padre, mi hermana, siempre traicionándome y dejándome. Esas horribles, dolorosas y ásperas experiencias de mi infancia, hicieron mi corazón frio como el hielo y cambiaron completamente mi perspectiva de mi vida y de la de los demás; no me tomó mucho tiempo para devaluar y considerar trivial a la vida, para no sentir nada cuando se destruya otra repugnante vida humana de la faz de este planeta olvidado por Dios.

Entonces, la primera vez que te vi, no creí en ti, justo como no creía en la humanidad. Yo estaba decidido en llegar, matarte, irme y eso era todo. Pero entonces, aunque tú y yo apenas nos conocimos en el momento, cuando yo era tu oponente y atente contra tu vida, tú me salvaste de mi propio ataque.

No creo que sepas esto, pero ese día, tú no solo salvaste mi cuerpo sin significado. Tú salvaste mi corazón de quedarse congelado por el resto de la eternidad. Salvaste mi alma, arrebatándole el miedo y sustituyéndolo por esperanza. Y ahora, siento que no hay mejor forma en la que pueda agradecerte por la hermosa salvación que me has dado por estos años que dándote todo lo que tengo, incluyendo mis sentimientos.

Pero de nuevo, estas son solo palabras. Las palabras son inútiles contra los pensamientos, sentimientos y acciones. ¿Que si te digo que tu eres mi destino? Que llenas mi mente todo el tiempo y que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado? Eso no significa nada. Estos son solo símbolos en una página, sonidos en el viento. No hay palabras en ninguna parte que puedan describir lo que siento por ti. Solo puedo esperar que esto te de una idea.

Te amo, amo todo de ti, te adoro, te quiero, te deseo, te necesito… desde el comienzo hasta el final, desde las pequeñas puntas de tu castaño y suave cabello hasta las puntitas de tus pies y tu dulce voz, tu lindura y tus torpes movimientos y por supuesto tu alma de ángel.

Escribiendo esto, solo puedo desear que trates de entender mi posición. No te estoy pidiendo que hagas recíprocos mis sentimientos por qué no los quiero ya que te pertenecen por completo y sé que jamás sentirás por mí lo que yo siento por ti, por favor escúchame y acepta esto como has hecho con todo lo demás. Eso significaría todo para mí.

Esta carta, llena de palabras, estará en tu mesa por siempre.

Con amor, lealtad y gratitud eterna,  
>Hayato Gokudera<br>(El hombre que salvaste)

0o.o0o.o0

**Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Quieren la respuesta de Tsuna? REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: pronto subiré el siguiente shot :D todas las reviews recibidas aqui seran pasadas a CarlileLovesAnime :D<br>**


	2. Carta de Tsuna

**N/T: Historia de CarlileLovesAnime**

* * *

><p><strong>Na:**

**Bueno, todos ustedes pidieron la respuesta de Tsuna, asi que aquí la tienen! Por favor perdónenme si no es lo suficientemente buena… **

**Gracias a AmiiStarr, thepieh0le, expletive deleted, Emi-chan y mis anonimos reviewers (: Todos ustedes me alegran el dia. **

**KHR no me pertenece. **

Re: What are These Words and Why do They Say 'I Love You'?

Respuesta: ¿Que son estas palabras y porque dicen "Te amo"?

Querido Gokudera-kun,

Primero que nada, estas preocupándote de más. Tu carta fue muy elocuente y tan bien pensada que no veo como podría yo responder sin sonar como un completo idiota. (A propósito, usé un diccionario para muchas palabras en esta carta.)

Ahora mismo te diré esto: acepto tus sentimientos. Se lo mucho que debiste haber estado nervioso sobre el tema –después de todo, dijiste que nunca te has enamorado antes realmente. Bueno, para ser honesto yo tampoco lo he hecho. A lo mucho, mi amor había sido siempre no correspondido. Pero eres algo diferente y nuevo para mí. La mayor parte del tiempo, cuando la gente me conoce, se quedan disgustados conmigo. Creen que soy un fracaso, me prueban y me odian. Incluso pensando que eres demasiado obsesivo frente a mi identidad como el Décimo Vongola, creo que esa… adoración que tú tienes va dirigida en realidad, no solo a mi parte de ser "Décimo" sino también para mí mismo, para Sawada Tsunayoshi. ¿Me estoy dando a entender?

En pocas palabras, eres la primera persona que he conocido que ha mirado mas allá de mis defectos y se centró en mi bondad. Cuando nos conocimos, no había encontrado a nadie que creyera en mí de una manera tan abierta así como tú. Al principio eso me pareció tenebroso porque no estaba acostumbrado a recibir elogios de la gente; pero con el tiempo, he aprendido a amar esta sensación que me da fuerza, importancia y respeto. Y he llegado a amarte a ti también.

Quizás piensas que mi vida es toda miel sobre hojuelas y que soy perfecto, pero no lo soy y mi vida no es así. Mi vida no ha sido tan difícil como la tuya, pero tú sigues significando mucho para mí así como yo para ti. Dices que te salve de una vida de amargura. Tú me salvaste también: yo te di esperanza, tú también me la diste. Cuando antes yo estaba asustado de toda la gente, tú me enseñaste como confiar en la gente que en verdad importa. Creo que yo hice lo mismo por ti.

Sueno como si estuviera tartamudeando y que no puedo controlar mis acciones en este momento, lo sé. Solo estoy fuera de mí. Y aliviado.

Mi madre me dijo una vez que el amor significa encontrar belleza pura en alguien. Veo tu belleza igual a como vez la mía –también amo todo de ti, tu sedoso cabello plateado, tus ligeros y elegantes pasos y cada parte de en medio, incluso las cosas que no están ahí físicamente. Eso es lo que tengo que decir. ¿Aceptarías mis sentimientos también, para que ambos podamos ser algo más?

Sinceramente,  
>Tsunayoshi Sawada<p>

P.D.: Sé que las palabras significan nada (como tú lo dijiste antes), pero creo que te gustaría saber que tu carta fue realmente hermosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Nt: les traigo la segunda y ultima carta, la respuesta de Tsuna como pudieron notar... es realmente lindo que Tsuna le haya respondido de esta forma, las reviews del capitulo anterior fueron pasadas a Carlile.**

**Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado la traduccion, que no sea mala y tenga coherencia XD!  
><strong>


End file.
